


I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' birthday and Harry has bought him a very special present ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot - it's the first smut I've ever written so I hope it's OK?!?
> 
> (PS - this is all fiction, I don't know/own any of the characters, etc, etc)

Louis stirred awake, feeling the winter sun warming his body as it streamed through the the curtains. He rolled over and blinked his eyes open. Harry was still asleep, lying on his stomach, his dark curls spilling all over the pillow. He was breathtaking. 

"Happy birthday Lou." Harry croaked, without even opening his eyes. He cracked one eye open and beamed at Louis. "One year older and even more sexy Lou."

"Ha, ha." Louis rolled into Harry and snuggled up to him, loving the way he smelled in the morning - his 'Harry smell'.

"Don't move, I'm going to fix breakfast in bed and get your presents." Harry leapt up, Louis appreciating the sight of his naked body.

A few minutes later Harry returned, placing a tray on the floor and then bouncing onto the bed holding out two parcels, both beautifully wrapped.

"Open this one first, it's, well ... it's kind of a present for me too."

Louis tore into the wrapping, only feeling momentarily guilty for messing up Harry's meticulous wrapping. He went through further layers of pink tissue until he came to the most gorgeous cream lace panties, with a small pink bow on the waistband.

"Harry. These are perfect." He looked up and saw the love, and the lust, in Harry's eyes. "Later babe, I'm so wearing these for you."

*

After breakfast in bed, and opening his second present - the watch he'd been dropping unsubtle hints about for months - Louis had wanted to shower first while Harry was clearing up. Harry emerged from his shower, still naked, and wandered downstairs to find his birthday boy. He found Louis reclining on the sofa, reading his kindle in nothing but his new lacy underwear. Harry inhaled sharply and froze. Louis looked up and quirked an eyebrow, slowly putting the kindle down on the table.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry breathed. Louis slowly stood up and spun around, letting Harry see how the panties clung to him, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Lou, get on your hands and knees on the sofa.” Harry strode over and Louis complied excitedly.

He felt Harry kneel behind him and his hands swept down Louis’ back. Then they moved across his arse, feeling the lace. Louis shuddered as he felt Harry’s warm breath over his hole, through the lace of the underwear. He groaned softly and lowered himself onto his elbows. Harry licked a long, broad stripe over his opening and then closed his mouth over it, sucking gently and getting the underwear soaked with his spit. Louis felt Harry moan, the vibrations heightening the sensation. As Harry’s tongue breached his hole Louis groaned loudly. Harry paused and lifted his head back slightly.

“Lou, make as much noise as you want, you know I love to hear you.” With that, Harry ducked back down and thrust his tongue back in, through the lace. He reached around with his other hand and palmed Louis cock. The slight scratch of the lace made it feel sensational. Louis didn’t hold back, he knew Harry did like it when he was loud during sex.

“Haz … Haz that’s so good … aargh … yessss …”

Harry peeled the lace underwear slowly down to rest under Louis’ arse and just took a moment to admire his smooth, glorious bum. Then he spread his arse cheeks with his hands and just went for it, thrusting and jabbing his tongue in and out of Louis as fast as he could, spreading his lips around his rim and sucking. Louis was losing it, his head hanging down onto his hands and wailing.

“H, yes, yes, more … oh yeah … Harry …”

Harry moved one hand around and pumped Louis cock, using the precome he was leaking as lubricant. He kept up the pace with his tongue and felt Louis tremble, knew he was close. Harry was relentless and he knew how to bring Louis to the edge with his hands and mouth.

“I’m close … don’t stop … yes Harry, Harry …” Louis moaned Harrys name as he came, all over Harry’s hand and the sofa below him.

Harry pulled back and turned Louis over onto his back. His face was red, his body glistening with sweat. He was the most perfect sight. Harry pumped his cock fast, he was so, so close already. Louis smiled lazily and motioned for Harry to come closer.

“On my face Haz,” he breathed.

Harry crawled up Louis body on his knees, stopping when the tip of his cock was close to Louis’ face. He continued to move his hand, faster and faster, chasing release. Louis’ tongue emerged and he kitten licked the head of Harry’s penis. That was all it took and Harry threw his head back and groaned, striping Louis mouth, face and hair with his come.

Harry collapsed down on top of Louis, groaning again as he raised his head and saw Louis licking around his mouth, tasting Harry.

The two men were covered in sweat and come but felt too sated to move. 

“Mmmmnn,” Louis smiled softly. “Thanks babe.”

Harry looked down into Louis’ sharp blue eyes. “My absolute pleasure.” He grinned. “I think we should clean off in the bathtub with lots of candles and bubbles - then I’m going to ride you.”

Louis buried his hands in Harry’s curls and kissed him soundly.

“Get the bath running then!” he smiled. “Best birthday ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (crossing fingers hopefully) xxx


End file.
